If There's Any Justice by Joey
by JoeyGuy
Summary: After the Season 6 Finale, this story reveals how it all began...


INT. THERAPIST'S OFFICE. DAY.

**GARY CLARK is sat on the couch, he seems uncomfortable and is leaning forward slightly. The THERAPIST is writing on her clipboard.**

THERAPIST

Mr Clark...

GARY

Please, call me Gary

THERAPIST

OK, Gary, it's completely normal to have lack of sleep, you're still going through the grieving process and the whole business with the hospital isn't helping either

GARY

I'm just so... mad. I never used to get mad

THERAPIST

Anger is normal

GARY

Would you stop telling me what's normal? This isn't normal. What's normal about how I am... about how I feel? I can't even walk into the goddamn store without feeling like I'm torn inside because everything in that place reminds me of my wife

THERAPIST

I understand and by normal I mean...

GARY

I know exactly what you mean. You mean 'hey, why are you whining? You're not the only person to ever lose somebody'

THERAPIST

Not at all! I just want to help you

GARY

You just want to get money out of me, I don't want to see you anyway

THERAPIST

Your lawyer explained that it'd help your case if...

GARY

If you tell them I'm crazy

THERAPIST

You're not crazy

GARY

I'm heading that way, this anger... it consumes me. It boils up

THERAPIST

And you're looking for someone to blame

GARY

I know exactly who to blame. Derek Shepherd a...an...and Chief Webber and that bitch who turned off the machine

THERAPIST

It's GOOD to have that anger, channel it into something good

GARY

Like what?

THERAPIST

Use it to keep on fighting, for your wife! Fight for justice

GARY

Justice? I'll never get justice...

THERAPIST

Yes, you will. You need to get closure Gary

GARY

And some lawsuit's going to do that?

THERAPIST

Well if that doesn't then you need to find a way because clinging on like this isn't healthy

GARY

You're right; I need to channel my anger

THERAPIST

Exactly

GARY

Thank you, Doctor

**GARY gets up and walks towards the door.**

THERAPIST

Where are you going?

GARY

I'm channelling.

INT. SUPERMARKET. DAY.

**GARY is walking around with his basket. He looks sad, slight tears in his eyes as he puts potato chips, biscuits and other junk food in his basket. He continues walking but looks up, there's a huge sign saying "AISLE 8 – GUNS AND AMMUNITION". He clenches his fist and walks over to the aisle. He can't believe there's so many guns there, he picks one up, his hand shaking slightly and he closes his eyes, he opens them sharply... intense, anger. He puts it into his basket and looks down the aisle. There's a display of ammunition with a huge "SALE 50% OFF" sign. He walks over to it and places several boxes into his basket. He walks swiftly down the aisle and heads towards the alcohol aisle. There he sees a vodka and flask gift set and throws it into his basket and walks briskly towards the cashiers.**

INT. THERAPIST'S OFFICE. DAY.

**GARY is sat down again, this time he's shaking and leant very far forward. The THERAPIST looks concerned. **

THERAPIST

That session the other day was very intense

**GARY is unresponsive, he's rocking slightly. His enter demeanour has changed.**

THERAPIST

You seem tired

GARY

I still haven't slept

THERAPIST

Did you try those pills?

GARY

I don't want your pills

THERAPIST

They'll help

GARY

I don't want to sleep

THERAPIST

Why not?

GARY

I can't rest until... until I get justice. Until things are fair again

THERAPIST

You can't do this to yourself... your wife wouldn't want that

**GARY stands bolt up, the THERAPIST flinches.**

GARY

Do NOT say what my wife would've wanted! DO NOT.

THERAPIST

Gary...

GARY

We're done!

**GARY storms out of the THERAPISTS office.**

**CUT TO:**

EXT. CAR PARK. DAY.

**GARY is walking, like a man on a mission and he gets to his car. He pulls down the glove compartment and his gun is sat there. He turns the ignition and drives...**

**CUT TO:**

EXT. SEATTLE GRACE MERCY WEST. DAY.

**GARY is in his car. He's holding his gun. He's crying and looks over, his hand shaking. He takes a deep breath, puts the gun back in the glove compartment and drives away.**

INT. GRAVEYARD. NIGHT.

**GARY is standing over a grave.**

GARY

I don't know what to do Ali... I'm so mad. These past four days I've been trying to find an answer but I just don't have one.

**GARY adjusts the flowers on her grave and strokes the gravestone.**

GARY

Did you know that superstores sell guns? It's crazy... It's a crazy, unfair world but I'm going to fix it... I'm going to make it all better... I'm going to give them what they deserve

**GARY walks away, again as if he's on a mission. **

INT. GARY'S HOUSE. NIGHT.

**GARY walks into his house, he's carrying his gun. He goes over to his dining room table and places the gun gently on the table. He goes into a cupboard and pulls out the ammo. He fills one of the magazine's full of bullets and places it inside the gun. He goes into his kitchen and gets his hipflask and places that on the table too. He's prepared. He kisses a picture of his wife and turns out the light and heads upstairs.**

INT. GARY'S HOUSE. DAY.

**GARY walks slowly over to the table and takes his jacket off the chair. He slips the gun into his pocket first. He then reaches into the ammo and pulls a handful of bullets, placing them into his pocket. He takes another handful and places them into his other pocket. He notices his flask and attempts to place it into a pocket but the bullets are in the way. He pauses for a moment and removes the bullets from one pocket, placing the flask there instead. He kisses his wife's picture and walks out of the door.**

EXT. GARY'S HOUSE. DAY.

**GARY gets into his car. His eyes are dead and cold and he turns the ignition and drives off.**

**CUT TO:**

EXT. SEATTLE GRACE MERCY WEST. DAY.

**GARY walks down the pathway and towards the hospital. In the ambulance loading bay he spots a NURSE.**

GARY

Excuse me?

NURSE

Yes?

GARY

Could you tell me where I can find the Chief?

**FADE.**


End file.
